Fight for Freedom
by FoxintheWoods
Summary: In between four and Tris's intiation year's there was Asteria, an Erudite in search of freedom beyond the books of Erudite. Joining Dauntless is her first step in the direction for becoming free, but what if someone from her pass follows her and what happens when she finds company in the arms of a the Dauntless leader. Will she make it or will she fall short.
1. Ceremony

Hello people on the internet,

In our house the walls are all lined with book cases. Each one filled with knowledge from top to bottom, covering a variety of topics from the smallest thing here in the city like cells to the universe beyond. But that is what is expected of us. To know everything or as Jeanine like to put it to make us feel proud that knowledge is power, it makes us stronger, in powers us and since we have the facts we are always right. I've always found it interesting how such a huge group of societies brightest can be so dim and thrown over by just a couple words of flattery. They may have information smarts but defiantly no social smarts. But it's all going to change.

Today is the day. The day I got a chose in who and what I wanted to be. No more hiding behind glasses or keeping my nose in a book, just for the sake of an appearance.

I fix my long red hair into a tight bun. My eyes stared across to look at the girl in the mirror right before me. Asteria Thornbury. She was around 5'-6", wearing an Erudite blue slacks and blazer with a white blouse. Her eyes were a warm hazel colour, which were confided under a pair of blue rimmed glasses. The glasses were unnecessary, and she seemed unreal. She was me, but I guess it just joined the feeling of not fitting in with the rest of the Erudite. Yes I was smart. I had the third top average in my grade level, but I always hope that there would be more to life than just learning about our world and its workings. I needed it get into it, breath it, live it, fight for it.

"Asteria, are you ready? We must be there promptly." I turned around to see my mother standing in my doorway, looking like me and every other Erudite, with her always serious look and tone.

"Yes." I said giving her a straight forward answer and a small.

"I know you will make the right decision." She said and started to walk on her way out of the house and I followed right behind her as we headed down the street to the Hub thinking about the decision I had to make soon.

The test told me that I was suited best for Abnegation, but I knew that I could never transfer there with all the tension between the erudite and them, plus I don't think I could ever master the art of losing myself. I mean I respected everything that the abnegation did for other but sometimes I think you need to put yourself first. Candor is a no stop debate fest and I hated long confrontations, Amity was friendly and I really never wanted to have to eat bread that had peace serum inside of it and Dauntless seemed to me like a whole bunch of psycho's jumping, being loud and fighting till they die in some sort of accidents.

"Asteria!" a big loud voice called, from somewhere in front of me. I started searching for the face that was so familiar and yet so feared in my mind and then just as my eyes scanned the left side of the crowed of Erudite outside he Hub I found his electric green eyes gazing right back at mine.

Myron Middleton, the guy who had the bigger build then most Erudite, scared most people, seconded highest average in our grade level, and also his parents and my mom though we would be great life partners in Erudite. So not only was he the guy everyone seemed to think I would marry, he thought it would be beneficial to us also and decide to try and woo me every day and also force me into thing that didn't feel right. Like all the times he would hold/trap my hand into his. He never went too far past a couple of kisses, but I feared of what he would do in time if we lived the way people wanted us to live.

With a little push of my mom's hand on my back I found myself walking towards him. Just as I came beside him I notices all of his friends where by us, but as usual I just decided to ignore them and focus with the problem at hand.

"Hello there, my sweet Asteria." He said smiling down at me, his green eyed gaze locking me in place.

"Hello, Myron." I said plainly try not to just run in the opposite direction.

"Well, I guess that this isn't much of a huge decision for either you or me today, we both know where we belong." He said as he tightly griped my hand.

"No, I guess it isn't" I lied right to his face.

"It's good you know where you belong, or else I might have to show you." He said in a dark sinister voice. My mind understood what he was saying, but part of me just want run and sceam out at him, but that's just how things aren't do around here.

"I think that I should go back to my mother, since there about to open the doors and start heading in" I say try desperately to get away from him.

"Okay, I will see you later." He replied and as soon as the words left his mouth I was walking away.

I passed by many Erudite family, some had children that would be choosing today, some others where just there to support the faction.

I found my mother at the front of the group right next to Jeanine our leader listening to her every word. It made sense that she would be right by Jeanine, since she was her assistant. My mother had always been dedicated to her work, sometimes even more than me, but I could understand, since my father had died in an accident in a lab she needed something to distract herself with.

She turned her head slightly and caught sight of me right behind her; she turned her head whispered something into Jeanine's ear and turn around to join me.

"How is Myron? Is he ready to choose?" she asked.

"Yes he is fine, and feels that there is nothing to worry about since we know where we belong." I replied

"Well I think the two of you have bright future ahead of you." I give her a small nod and then we see that the doors to the Hub are starting to open and people start too crowed through the doors. We turn and join them taking are place into place of a new begins.

I stand in line with all the other people of my age that will be choosing today. We stand in revers alphabetical order mean that I'm near the front of the line. In front of me is an Candor boy who looks stressed and behind is a care free amity girl with a larger soft smile on her face. We wait as the last few abnegation people come in and take there sit, which is normal since they are always putting others before them.

Once everyone is settled Jack Kang a representative for Candor comes up to the front and makes his speech, since it is Candor's year to host the ceremony.

I drown out everything that he says as I look at all five of the factions, trying to figure out where I belong and I feel I could survive. As my gaze passes over the Erudite I see my mother staring right back at me and just for a second I see her mouth one word at me. _"Leave."_

I stare at her in disbelief. My mother the one that ran into a working over drive after my father was telling me to leave. She had turned her head back to face Jack and suddenly the sounds of many hands clapping together made me realise that the speech was over and the choosing would begin.

Slowly I watch as people make there chooses, then suddenly the Candor boy in front of me name is called and he makes his way to the centre of the Hub behind the five bowls. Slowly he takes a knife cuts a little bit into his palm and I watch as he drops his blood into the Amity dirt. Cries of shock go up into the stands and we can all hear the sobbing cries of a Candor lady as her son left to join the kind with their welcoming arms.

"ASTERIA THORNBURY" Jack loud voice booms as people settle down as slowly go silent.

I walk up to the center behind the five bowls. Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, Amity and Dauntless. I pick up a clean knife and slowly make a cut into my palm; once I see the red blood come I hold my out, with a want to be free, to be myself. Just as the blood drops a sizzle is heard throughout the Hub and Jack yells "DAUNTLESS."

A Roaring cheer goes up though the sea of people in all black with piercings and tattoos. I stand with my head up tall but before I join my new home I throw my glasses on the floor right in front of the Erudite and smash then with the heel of my blue shoes.

More cheers go up through the crowd of Dauntless as I now approached them with pride. I hear people shout congratulations at me and a couple give me slaps on the back. A dauntless member gives his sit up for me and just as I sit the ceremony continues.

"Nice show you put on up there." A huskey voice says to my left. As I turn around I see a tall big muscular built man with steel blue eyes and a smirk on his face. All could think about is how damn amazing he looked.

"Well there were just stupid pair of glasses that I won't need now that I'm here." I replied while turning back to face the ceremony.

"Yah, well you just pretty much just smashed the ideals of Erudite, right in front of their face. I'm not sure if either you have a lot of anger issues or you just that the phrase faction before blood to seriously."

"Well as you contemplate the answer to that great question, I'll be training to get in to Dauntless and not waste my time on useless questions that don't mean anything." I replied not even looking at him and trying to keep up the whole badass persona.

"MYRON MIDDLETON" Jack announced and the crowd once again went silent.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, was the only though that went through my mind. I had complete forgotten about him. He could chose Dauntless and my new free life could be over in ten seconds flat. His face look angry and I knew why. I closed my eyes not wanting to see this.

"Bet you 50 points that this guy will transfer." A guy whispered to the man beside me.

"I think you actually might be right for once in your life Zeke." the guy next to me said.

I closed my eyes tighter trying to shut this entire out. Everything became silent almost a peaceful silence until I heard the deafening sound of blood sizzle against the hot coals, followed by the roar of the people all around me. I looked up to see his now grinning face walking towards the Dauntless, towards me and then under the roar of dauntless around me I whispered.

"So close, yet so far."


	2. Jump

**Hello people on the internet, here is chapter 2 of my story please remember to review if you have anything you want to say or suggest. ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Soon the ceremony is finished and I find myself running in a sea of black down the streets of our city. Coming from Erudite we didn't do that much exercise, I know I must keep up if I want to stay in Dauntless. So I find myself running off of pure adrenaline, keeping myself on the opposite side of the crowd to Myron. We run for a long amount of time taking may twists and turns down the street.<p>

Up ahead I see the train tracks. Everyone seems to form a line right before them and I know exactly what where doing. Just as I reach the tracks I can hear the sound of the train coming as the track begin to vibrate. Slowly we all start to run the same direction to train is going and soon it starts to past.

Dauntless members jump up and push on certain panels and the train doors open.

I find myself almost alone as more and more people get into the train car. When I turn around I see that there is only one left, so I grab the side and hoist myself up. Just as I get in I see the difference between those who seems to be cut out for Dauntless and those who may have started to think they made a bad chose out of the initiates, somewhere out of breath covered in sweat panting like dogs and others only had mild breathing problems.

"Hey Glasses Killer!" looked around and saw a tall blond girl in a Candor outfit standing just opposite me with a smile on her. I walk over to her, standing just in front of her.

"What?" I asked curious of what she had to say.

"I like the show you put on up there. Sticking it into those prude little noses when you smashed the glasses in there face. I swear to god you are a bad ass with a death wish." She said

"Thanks."

"My names Larissa by the way but I think I'll change it Lyra. It sounds more Dauntless to me." She said putting her hand in the air. So I gave her a high-five"

"I'm Asteria" I said

"You going change that?" she questioned me with a smirk. Three names came to my mind as I though about who I wanted to be, there was Aster, Eria, or maybe Erica.

"Eria." I said with more confidence in my voice.

"Well, well then Eria." Lyra said caring my name a little longer with a dramatic tone. "You and me are going to be the best dauntless buddies around, oh and were going shopping for hours, do each other's hair and beat the living crap out of people." She finished with a cheeky smile on her face, and all I could do was laugh.

"GET READY, EVERYBODY!" someone shouted at the far end of the car. I went over to the door of the car to see people jumping straight off the building to the roof top.

"There jumping." I told Lyra.

"Together?" she asked. I gave her a small nod and headed to the far end of the car.

"Three, two, one." I yelled as we ran and jumped down on to the ruff gravel. Looking at myself I could see that I had some tears in my pants down my legs and others on my arms. Getting up off the both I and Lyra walk over to join the group of people at the edge of the building.

Just as I join the group I saw a man standing on the ledge of the building. I started to study his features and when I came upon his steel blue eyes, I recognized him from the ceremony. His whole entire body position looked different now. His glared at the group of people, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. When his eyes came upon me I saw them stop for just a moment before carrying on.

I was still watching him as I waited of the rest of the people to arrive when a hand griped mine and a warm presence came to my right side which made all the hairs on my neck stand up.

"You would have been safer staying in Erudite." He harshly whispered.

"I can chose the lifestyle I want and staying Erudite safely hidden behind books is not living." I sneer back at him, while trying to get my hand out of his trap.

"Oh, you think now that you're in Dauntless, your all strong and mighty, but trust me when I say that I can bring you down in two seconds flat." He replied, tightening his grip on my hand, forcing it to lose circulation.

"Well your just-."

"Initiates, Welcome to Dauntless." Roared the man standing on the edge of the building. "My name is Eric and I'm one of your Dauntless leaders." He paused letting sink in. "If you want to become one of us you're going to have to jump." He crowd of initiates started mumble amongst themselves, some wondering why, others trying to guess what's at the bottom.

"So who's going first" Eric asked eyes scanning the crowed. Everyone was silent for a couple of moments. I was wanting to be free of Myron grip, and guess to leave my fate into the unknown then in Myron.

"I will." I said as I started to move Myron let go. Eric jumped down from the ledge letting me pass him as I got up on to the ledge and looked down to a dark hole far down.

"Today initiate." Eric said with boredom in his voice.

Instead of looking down I looked straight ahead, took a big breath and fell without a sound.


	3. Showers

**Hello people on the internet, here is chapter 3 of my story please remember to review if you have anything you want to say or suggest. ENJOY ! Also a big thanks for all of you who have readed up to this point and to those who have reviewed! Kept it up!**

* * *

><p><em>Instead of looking down I looked straight ahead, took a big breath and fell without a sound.<em>

As gravity pulled my down me down into the dark hole I looked up to see through my now messy red hair that they where all leaning over the edge to to see me fall. My decent came to an end when I found myself hitting some material bounceing me back up a bit and then coming right back to it.

Sitting up on the matiral I looked around to see that it was a net. i let out a deep breath of relief happy to be alive.

Then the net was tugged down and I felt myself roll over to the left. There my hazel eyes met other set stareing straight into them, but then a hand curled around my waist and lifted me off the net.

"What's your name?" The set of eyes asked me.

"Eria, Eria Thornbury." I said feeling a bit more confident with my new identite. The set of eyes turned away.

"First jumper Eria!" He called out behind us.

"Wait for the others over their." He said pointing and eyes where just getting use to the darkness so I could faintly make out the shape of his arm as he pointed to a far corner.

Once all the initiates had jumped and were standing in the corner waiting I saw Eric jump down and pull himself out of the net on his own. He and the man who helped me conversed a bit before they came over to are group.

"Dauntless born go with Four, since you won't need a tour of the place." Eric said pointing at the other man.

"Transfers, gather around." He said wait for us all to come a little closer. I was one of the first to step up and walk over to him. Lyra followed coming to stand on my right and Myron coming to stand on my left which made me feel nervous having him so close. then the others join us and I notice that there was 8 of us in total. Myron and I from Erudite, Lyra and 5 others from Candor and one well built boy from Amity.

"Okay, follow me." He said as he started to walk at a quick pace making us all jog a little to kept up. He lead us down a series of dim corridors till we reached an opening where we could see a pit. In the pit there was people laughing, yelling, loud angry music played, some people crowed around to watch others fight, while some just socialized.

"This is the pit, the center of life here at dauntless." Eric stated

Then the tour continued and he showed us the chasm, the training rooms and a couple of other stops along the way but nothing got my attention more then to dorm room.

" This is your dorm room." Eric stated and we walked into a large room with beds along the wall. At the bottom of each bed was a trunk. At the far end of the room was an opening which seemed to lead to another room.

"What's over there?" I asked

" Oh, I'm so glad you asked, everyone follow me." He said and started walk to the opening " This is the washroom." He started jester ing to the whole room. A dank room with licky pipes, and obsoluty no privacy. The toliet and showers where in the open and look like they had no been cleaned in a decade. Some of the initiates made jokes about the room while others were to disgusted to talk. For me, I found it terrifying. After years of living with just my mom and even then we had privacy everywhere. this was going to be werid, especially with guys like Myron around.

"Does that satisfie your curiosity bookworm?" Eric asked me make me realize that he was standing right behind me. "Or do you have more questions?" He said asking me with and angry look on his face that was telling me to shut up, but I couldn't. He called me a bookworm, hadn't he seen the way I dised that faction and I had chosen Dauntless , but if he wanted to play this game, well two could play.

"Yes, I do, does any of this stuff actually work I fairly sure it's been around longer then the city?" I said staring straight into his eyes not backing down.

His eyes stared right back into mine not backing down until something seemed to shift and a smirk crept on to his face.

then before I could see it coming he ran at me wrapped me up into his arms and cared me to a shower stall. I was thrashing around in his hold but it did no good. Then he dropped me right under the shower head and turn the water on.

"Fuck that's cold" I said as the water started to run down my body. I tried to get out from under but Eric grabbed my hair keeping me in place.

"You only get to leave when I say you can." He said in a dark twisted authoritative voice. So I kneeled in the shower stall humiliated as Eric had a tight grip on my hair and the others watched from behind.

"Come on man, she going catch cold if you leave in there for much longer." Myron said to Eric. I turned my head slightly just to catch a look at Eric who looked about ready to kill.

"Fine," Eric huffed letting go of my and turning the shower off. "Go get changed in the dorm room then head over to dinning hall to eat supper." He said to everyone. I slowly got up from the ground and turn get out of this bathroom as soon as possible but then Eric wrapped an arm around me waist bring me back to him so close that I could feel the warm of his chest against my cold and wet back.

"I'm not done with you yet." He sneered

"Hey get your hands off her," I looked up to see Myron right in front of us with his arms crossed over his chest. "You've already put her through enough just let her dry off and get changed before she gets sick." He finished standing his ground. Even though I like how he was standing up for me against Eric and it was probably the best thing he had ever done for me this was neither the place or time, because Eric was a Dauntless leader who could kick us out at any moment. I would have told him just to go if it wasn't for the fact that Eric was constricting my breathing.

"And who are you to give out orders to other, especially a Dauntless leader. I could kill you, make you factionless or better yet torture your girlfriend here in front of you to the point that suicide would look like a nice option. Now get and don't stand against me ever again." He yelled. Slowly Myron walked away and just as he was almost out he turn around, anger towards Eric writen all over his face.

"Go!" Eric yelled again and finally Myron walk out. Seeing him go made me feel relived that I didn't have to deal with both him and Eric at the same time.

Eric keeps me in his grip not moving for several minutes. The only movement made was his rise and fall of his chest. By the decress in noise I'm guessing that most of the other initiates have left.

"What do you want from me?" I asked tried of just standing around.

"Well in concern of your well being, I think you need to stop questioning me. If I call you a bookworm or anything else deal with. We have no time to deal with people with anger issues, or else you and your little boyfriend will may end up falling over the chasm."

"He's not my boyfriend." I say sternly in hopes of not breaking in front of him.

"Really? I don't think he knows that?" he said into my ear. which makes me squirm a little. He lets out a low chuggle at my reaction, then he suddenly let's go and I fall froward on to the wet ground.

"You will be doing extra traing for about 2 hours after the other and cleaning this washroom daily starting tomorrow. Now get out of here." He said not even looking at me.

Slowly I stood up and made my way to the dormroom where I found only one bed at the corner of the room that had not been taken, with black clothes laid across. Quickly I changed un sure of where Eric was and may my way out to the cafeteria.


	4. Lucky

**Hello people on the internet, here is chapter 4 of my story please remember to review if you have anything you want to say or suggest, do it!**

* * *

><p>"You're Alive!" Lyra shouts at me from the table where she sits with most of the other transfers. Ushering people around to make room for me to sit beside her at the table. I walk up slowly placing my tray down steadily and then taking a sit to find most of the others staring at me. Quickly scanning the faces that surround me I'm relieved to see that Myron was not there, so I deemed it safe.<p>

"What?" I asked; turning my head around to find that in fact all of them were staring.

"We were just making bets about if you had already been kicked out of dauntless. See as you had just stood up against a dauntless leader." I looked over at the girl with short blond hair on the other table, her green eyes giving me a menacing glare with a smirk on her face.

"Well, as you can see I'm here and with no intention of leaving." I say looking right back at her with the same intense glare.

"We'll see." She says as she gets up to leave followed by another girl with jet black hair and a boy with red hair and deep blue eyes. I watch them leave the dining hall together. I turn my head back to the group around me regretting everything I just said. Knowing I'd probably just made some more enemies'.

"You really do have a death wish don't you?" I turned my head to face Lyra with admiration on her face and a cheeky smile.

"It's not like I do it on purpose, I just don't like it when people try to be all superior over me like they already know all about me, have weighed me up and decided that I'm nothing more them then dirt they walk all over."

"I get what you mean, back in candor I was pretty overlooked." She said while shoveled food into her mouth. Unsure of what to say I decide just to focus on the meal I front of me.

As dinner passed on slowly I watched as people left laughing, and having fun. I was now the only one left at my table finishing of my slice of cake while some of the other transfers went to go get tattoos.

Once finished the cake I started walking around the compound not completely aware of where I was going. Until, I was quickly grabbed and slammed again one of the hard walls. Panic seized inside of me as I slowly looked up to see Myron's cruel smirk looking down at me with his eyes looking all over my body. Suddenly I regained control of my body and started thrashing around in his grip trying to get out.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled at him, staring directly into his eyes. As my words seemed to register in his mind he push me back harder into the wall, letting his body boy be pressed right against mine.

"That is no way to talk to me. I want to apologize for what I said earlier, I glad you came to dauntless. Here we can be free and express our feels towards each other more freely. No study dates, family breathing on our backs. Here we can be closer than before."

"Whoever said I wanted to be with you?" I snap at him, shoving at him with more force than before, but it made no difference, he was so much stronger than me.

"Oh, come on Asteria. You and I both know we wanted more than just small embraces and kisses back in Erudite. Deep down I know who exactly you are and I will help you get through initiation here so we can spend the rest of our lives together." He says, leaning his head down for a kiss. I wanted a new life here at Dauntless not to stuck with both my old and new lives. His lips where almost on mine so I do the only thing I can do.

I spit on his face and watch as his face move away the anger spreads across it, in a fumigating red colour.

"Firstly, my name is Eria now. So don't ever call me by old name. Secondly you must be really stupid"

"What are you initiates doing out after curfew." I snap my head to the right to see Eric standing just a couple meters away. Arms crossed and a cold hard expression on his face.

"Sorry sir, we were just discussing something. We will be on are way." Myron said grabbing my hand and dragging me down a corridor.

"You may go, but if I catch you out after curfew again consider yourself factionless." He said with a deadly serious tone. But just as we were walking by him, he put his arm out and grabbed around my waist. "A word Eria." He said before look over at Myron with a frown on his face. "Did I tell you to stop initiate. Go."

Myron slowly let go of my hand allowing it to drop to my side and gave Eric a warning look before walking away. Eric and I stayed silent till the sound of footsteps disappeared. He unwrapped his arm from my waist and step back so that we could see each other eye to eye.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked he's eyes staring me down.

"Back in Erudite we were partnered together by our parents who though it would be a logical relationship and he agreed with it also, but I've never had feelings for him." I replied, trying not to give him any reason to get angry.

"I fought all Erudite's where unemotional robots."

"I not Erudite anymore, I'm Dauntless."

"Well then you should learn to fight out of your battles, cuz you may not be so lucky that I was here to help."

"Thank you for your help sir, but I think I need to go back to the dorms to get so sleep." I say give him one final look in the eyes before walking away. I try my hardest to not start running away from is presence. I'm just about to turn the corner when I hear him speak.

"I guess no one could ever compare to the evening on the roof from three years back." I'm stop dead in my tracks. I've never told anyone about that night. How did he know about it? I quickly turn my head around to find that he is gone.

With questions ponding in my head I traveled to the dorms and crawled into bed. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


End file.
